Figure
by akatsukigirl312
Summary: AU, ten year old Nagato meets a twelve year old Obito, someone who he just saw as a figure in the distance for a awhile. Both looking for their friends, they slowly start to get along before they had to leave each other, little did they know what their futures would be. Starts out fluffy. May contain spoilers. ObiNaga TobiNaga
1. Chapter 1

Nagato sighed as he walked in the middle of nowhere. It was pouring down rain, as usual. He had a rain coat on, the hood up over his red hair, bangs hanging down in front of his face which hid his eyes. His boots squishing in the mud as he walked around. He had no idea where he was, he, Yahiko and Konan all got separated while searching for the three Konoha ninja that his friend wanted to be trained by. He didn't think it was a good idea at all, he didn't know if he could trust them. Now, thanks to an explosion that had made it where he was separated from his friends, he had to search for them. He could only hope they were okay, the thought of them being hurt somewhere scared him. In fact, just being alone right now scared him half to death, but Yahiko always yelled at him to be strong, so he had to be.

He soon thought he heard squishing shoes from someone else, which made him tense and look around. Worried it was an enemy ninja and he didn't know what he'd do if he was attacked. However he soon saw a figure in the distance, an unfamiliar one, but not an adult sized figure. Must be somewhere around his age...right? He still got nervous when he noticed the figure coming towards him, ready to fight if he had to, until he heard a voice.

"Hey, you!" It was coming from the figure, who was much closer now, Nagato noticed one thing almost instantly, a Konoha headband. For a second that day flashed through his head, it was all he remembered, those headbands. At first he was horrified that it was a Konoha ninja about to kill him, but then heard him say, "Can you help me out?!" the figure was soon only a few feet away from him.

Nagato could now see a boy with spiky black hair, the Konoha headband on his forehead, goggles over his black eyes that were looking right at the red head. He was a bit taller than Nagato as well, probably a little older as well. He wasn't really dressed for this kind of weather, other than a cloak draped over him, it didn't have a hood though.

The boy spoke once he saw Nagato, "Hey you're a kid like me!" though he could tell he looked scared and said, "Oh hey, did I scare you coming out of nowhere like that?" smiling a bit kindly, "I was just looking for someone who knew this parts, do you know these parts?" he asked.

The younger boy looked down nervously, trying not to look at the headband that just gave him horrible memories. Glancing up at him, trying to just look into the eyes behind the goggles. Speaking in his quiet voice, "I...do..." nodding a bit.

"Cool! Think you can help me find my team? I got pretty lost and we were supposed to meet somewhere, but they must have taken off without me." The boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...I'm sort of...looking for friends of mine too..." Nagato said to him, "I don't know if-" though before he could finish, the other boy interrupted him.

"Oh, then we can look for our friends together!" He grinned to the red head, "Sound good?"

"Um..." Nagato tried to say something, but the stranger just said, "Okay good! Lets go!" starting to walk off. Though he stopped in his tracks and looked to the younger boy, "Oh uh...wait, you know these parts, I don't." rubbing the back of his head, "You lead!"

He sighed at the older boy and just started to walk, keeping his distance from him. Wondering if he should ask his name...it would be awkward if they didn't know their names. Who knows how long they'd be stuck together, it would depend on how long it'd take to find their friends. At least he didn't have to be alone...but how Nagato wished he wasn't a Konoha ninja.

Soon he gained the courage to ask though and asked, "Uh...I never...got your name..." he didn't know how else to show he didn't know his name.

He watched as the black haired boy seemed to take a couple minutes to process what was just said, then he slapped his forehead where the headband was, "Oh right sorry! I never told you my name!" then smiled at Nagato, "My name is Obito, Obito Uchiha! What about you? What's your name?" he asked.

"Its...Nagato..." the red head told him, his voice still quiet as he walked by the boy who he now knew as Obito.

"Alright Nagato, its good to meet you!" Obito said, quite cheerfully. He didn't seem like a bad guy...in fact, for a Konoha ninja, he was sweet. Then another question was asked by him, "So how old are you anyway? You look close to my age."

He glanced at the young Uchiha, then said, "I'm ten..."

"Really? You seem like you'd be younger than that. Anyway, I'm twelve, heh, I'm two years older than you." Obito seemed to like being older than him, not that Nagato cared really, "You don't talk a lot do you?" the spiky haired ninja stared at the boy walking next to him. There was no answer from him which sort of annoyed him.

Obito pouted a little at the lack of conversation, but he could understand why he was being so quiet. After all, they were still practically strangers to each other. It was getting darker out though as time passed, since it was always cloudy it'd be even darker than a normal night with a clear sky.

The Uchiha decided to say something again noticing that, "Don't you think we should find some shelter for the night? Maybe our friends will find us while we're resting!" he smiled a bit at the thought. Except he mostly couldn't wait to see Rin again, Kakashi he could wait to see.

"Um..." Nagato looked around a bit then pointed in a direction, "I think...there is a cave that way..." he muttered, starting to head in that direction. Obito blinked at this but followed him, guessing he knew this place better than he ever could.

They soon made it to a cave, it was one that Nagato had stayed in before when he was alone, before he met his friends. Obito ran inside of cave and his hair was really soaked, not having any hood to cover it, shaking his head a little when inside then said, "Man, its good to be out of the rain!"

The red head stayed quiet, taking off his coat since it wasn't the warmest. Sitting down on the cold cave ground, but he was used to it. Obito however, was not, standing where he was and said, "Uh...maybe we should try to make a fire. I could go out and find firewood!" he suggested.

"There...is a forest near by...but how will you set the fire...?" Nagato asked him quietly.

The Uchiha put a fist to his chest and grinned, "I'm an Uchiha, I can use fire style jutsu! I'll be able to set the wood on fire!" starting to head out, "I'll be back, okay?"

Though before he left, Nagato grabbed his own coat and grabbed Obito's arm gently, "Uh...you can wear my coat...its more fit for going out there...it has a hood..." he muttered shyly.

He blinked at the offer and smiled, "Sure, thanks!" it would be a little small on him, but not too much. Taking it from him, pulling off the cloak that had covered his body, then put on the coat. Putting the hood on then heading out, leaving the red head all alone.

Nagato sat in the cave, against the wall and looking down at the ground. He was starting to feel a cool breeze from outside, that made him shiver. He hoped that Obito would come back soon, he didn't like he be alone. Even the company of a young ninja from a village he disliked he would appreciate. He couldn't help but find himself wondering more about the boy, wanting to get to know him.

It felt like forever to Nagato, but Obito soon walked in carrying wood that they could use as firewood, "Got some!" he smiled. Setting it down on the ground and took off the coat, "And your coat really helped, thanks!"

The red head nodded and watched as he set up the wood, then kneeled by it. Curious about this fire style jutsu he'd use, never seeing a jutsu close up, even if it was a small version, it didn't matter. He watched as Obito did hand signs then a small fireball came from his mouth, hitting the wood and lighting it. Smiling at the warmth and light that came from it. Sitting down comfortably by it and said, "Now this is nice!"

Nagato had blinked at the small jutsu and asked, "What kind of jutsu was that...?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it was a small version of my fireball jutsu." Obito said proudly, "I can make a much bigger version, but I had to keep it safe!"

The red head stared at Obito and said, "Oh...cool...I want to learn jutsu..." he did say to him.

"Do you have anyone to teach you?" The Uchiha asked curiously.

Nagato shook his head then said, "Though...my friends and I are searching for someone to teach us...hopefully we'll find someone..."

"Well if I wasn't only a chunin, I'd try to teach you some ninjutsu! But I only know my fireball jutsu, and I don't know if you can use fire style." Obito rubbed the back of his head, "But I'm sure you'll find out your element soon then you can use some ninjutsu!" he knew that the usual time that training started was for those in Jonin rank anyway.

"Yeah..." Nagato gave a nod then went silent. He soon laid down by the fire and yawned tiredly. He was quite sleepy and the fire was cozy. Laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, listening to the crackling of the fire. It slowly put him to sleep, his hair still covering his eyes even as he slept.

Obito had watched as Nagato fell asleep, he wasn't sleepy enough to go to sleep himself yet. Though was finding himself curious about the sleeping boy, scooting over to where he was by the fire quietly after awhile. Sitting at the side of the sleeping boy, watching his sleeping face and could see the hair in his face. He had noticed that it stayed in his face the entire time, wondering what his eyes looked like. Though he had reached over to brush the bangs out of the boy's face. Looking at him though, he had to admit he looked quite peaceful sleeping, maybe even...cute.

However as soon as Obito caught himself thinking that, he mentally slapped himself, _Man Obito what __are you thinking? He's a boy like you! Its not normal for a boy to think another boy is cute, right?!_ Though he couldn't stop staring at him, he truly was absolutely adorable. Maybe...even cuter than Rin. _Damn it I have to stop thinking about this! Rin is much cuter than him!_ He found himself biting his lip in confusion though, he had never thought he'd find another boy attractive. A boy younger than him too! Even if only by two years...

Though he found himself reaching over to put a gentle hand on the pale cheek. He was pretty warm, thanks to the fire. He was sure most of the time his skin was cold to the touch, after all, he lived in this country, it must be cold thanks to the rain. His hand rubbed the cheek gently, Nagato, in his sleep had rubbed his face a little up to the warm hand. Obito blushed a little at how cute that looked, he could never get this close to Rin. He hoped that the red head wouldn't wake up, afraid that maybe he'd get scared from him touching him, even if so gently. He found himself even moving his face closer to the sleeping boy's face. Wishing those eyes would open so that he could see them. He was sure whatever they looked like, they'd compliment his face.

_I can't help myself...he's too cute. I hope...he doesn't wake up. _This was the last thought that went through his head before he leaned in more to gently put his lips against the red head's. His lips were so soft, he liked how they felt. A light blush on his cheeks as he did this.

He held his lips against the younger boy's lips for a moment before pulling away. Sighing a little as he held his head a bit above Nagato's face, glancing up to the eyes that he expected to be closed. However, he paled when he noticed those eyes were open. There was a blush spread across the younger boy's face. Obito was about to start explaining quickly, but he stared right into the red head's eyes. He noticed how...unusual they were. They were a purpleish color, but they looked like they had swirls around the pupil. The eyes seemed to even glow a bit, but no matter how unusual they were, they were beautiful.

Though the quiet voice snapped him out of his little trance, "Uh...O-Obito..." He tensed up and looked down at the younger boy, before quickly pushing away, blushing more and started to panic a little. He felt like he probably scared him half to death with pulling something like that!

"Uh, look I'm sorry!" He sat a bit away from the now sitting up Nagato, "I shouldn't of done that!" the red head already seemed nervous enough around him!

He was about to continue with his apologies, but noticed Nagato scoot over there, and sit right by him. Before Obito could continue, he put his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. His bangs falling back into place though as he did this, covering up his strange eyes.

"Um..." Obito was at a loss for words, which wasn't like him. Then Nagato looked up at him and muttered shyly, "You...don't have to be sorry...I didn't mind..." reaching up a little to give a quick kiss on his cheek. The boy's cheeks were about as red as his hair at this point.

The black haired boy's own blush calmed down some and chuckled a bit at the cute little kiss that he received on his cheek, "Well...that's good to know. I thought I'd scare you away from me!"

Nagato shook his head hearing him. They were silent for a moment before the younger boy pulled on Obito's shirt a little, "Can we...lay down together...? I want to be close when I sleep..." he felt too lonely and cold when sleeping alone, maybe having someone there with him would help.

The Uchiha blinked at this then smiled, "Sure, maybe it will keep us warm!" then laid down by the fire. Nagato laying down right by him, but had cuddled up to him shyly. Not that Obito minded, he even wrapped his arms around him to add onto the warmth.

The two laid there for awhile before they both fell asleep in their embrace. As the night passed, the wind from outside blew out the fire and made it pitch black, but it didn't matter since they were asleep.

Soon morning came, not that you could tell, since the sun never shone thanks to the clouds. The two were just starting to wake up, but as they did, they could hear voices, familiar to both of them. Obito's eyes opened half way, groaning at the thought of getting up, but blinked a few times when he realized someone was calling his name. He gently pulled away from the half asleep Nagato and stood up. Peeking outside the cave to see four figures so close. However he recognized two of them and it made him grin. It was Rin and Kakashi! He was more pleased to see Rin though. There were two other with them, which happened to be Yahiko and Konan. Nagato opened his eyes more when he heard the voices, slowly getting up as well. Going to stand by Obito, by the time he got there though, the figures had made it there.

Konan ran over to the drowsy Nagato and hugged him, "Nagato! You're okay!" she said happily.

Yahiko looked like he tried to act tough and not care but said, "Man it took forever to find you." but he had a small smile on his lips.

Rin had went over to Obito with a smile and said, "There you are! You were late for the mission and we got attacked, so we weren't at the meeting spot."

Kakashi had rolled his eyes and muttered, "He's always late..."

Obito and Nagato glanced at each other, but both were glad to see their friends again. After they went through introductions, it was time for them to say goodbye. They stood outside in the rain, the orphans standing across from the Konoha chunin. All ready to go out in the rain and continue with what they were doing. Obito though went over to the red head more and grinned, "Hey, thanks for sticking around me! I hope we'll run into each other again one day!"

The younger boy shyly looked at him and nodded, giving a small smile, which he usually didn't smile unless it was to his friends, "Yeah, I hope to see you again one day too..."

"Heh, if you're a ninja then, I'm going to want to spar with you!" Obito laughed a bit, "See how tough you get!"

An amused smile was on Nagato's face and he said, "I'll look forward to it." he just hoped they wouldn't be enemies.

Rin and Kakashi were starting to walk off now and Rin called, "Come on Obito, we have to go now!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" The Uchiha called, giving one last look to Nagato as he was starting to back away, "See you later." giving a wave then turning around to run off with his friends.

The red head put his hand up a bit and waved goodbye to him. Watching the figure that he had once saw coming towards him, fade away in the distance. The figure that he had once been scared of, the figure of a Konoha ninja.

The figure of a Konoha ninja he had come to love.

**Ok so this is written, my first story on this account! This is a very unusual couple that I wouldn't mind seeing more of. I'm thinking about continuing it, to go onto the future and make this into a few chapter story. We will see, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, I feel its different than most.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did decide to continue this, after getting some ideas for it. The rating will probably go up as time goes on, since I will be having it go up with the ages. Like this chapter will make the rating go up to T. Anyway, please review if you enjoy!**

Years had passed since that day, Nagato had never heard anything again from that boy, Obito, again. Now he was sixteen and by now a powerful ninja of his village, he was modest about his power though. For a long time, he hoped that he'd see that boy again, so that he could show him how strong he got. How much more mature he was than before, get to know him more. The more time that passed though, it didn't seem like it was going to happen. Even after only seeing him once, he never forgot Obito, he didn't know why he remembered a Konoha ninja that he met once.

Right now, Nagato was walking by Yahiko and Konan, they were heading off to the current base they had in Amegakure. They had created an organization dedicated to bringing peace, Yahiko as their leader. The red haired boy always just following what his friend did, he wanted to be like him so much even now when they weren't kids. Following what his friend wanted to do made him feel better, he was more of a follower than a leader anyway.

However, while they had stopped under some rocks to take cover from the rain, somewhere near their base, they could all sense someone near. Nagato was the first to glance to the side, seeing a figure approaching them slowly and calmly. The way it approached them seemed confident even, the three of them ready to fight if necessary.

Then a voice that none of them knew spoke, "Relax you three, I'm no enemy." soon the figure stepping under the rocks that sheltered them from the rain.

Who they saw was a man wearing a mask so that they couldn't see his face, wearing some sort of cloak and they could have sworn they saw a Sharingan eye through the one hole in the mask.

Yahiko stared at him cautiously then said, "Identify yourself, now." he demanded to the man.

The masked man turned to Yahiko then said, "Madara Uchiha." this seeming to make the leader flinch for a moment before just relaxing.

"Madara Uchiha? He died a long time ago...how do you expect us to believe that? Why approach us?" The orange haired leader didn't trust him, nor did he believe for a second that he was the legend himself.

His two friends seemed to let him do the talking, as they usually did. Though Nagato was staring at the man who claimed to be Madara. There was something so similar about his chakra...he felt like he knew this guy. That was impossible though, this man was nothing more than a stranger. He did notice though that he kept glancing over at the red head, which was making him tense a little.

"I came here to make an offer to you." 'Madara' started, "I want to create a better world, something you could call a dreamworld." he could see the confused looks on the orphans so just continued on. Speaking about how he wanted to create a world without pain, suffering, war or even hate. A world that was like a dream. Then he looked right to Nagato and held out his hand, seeming mostly interested in him, "Join me...help me create this dreamworld."

The red head blinked and stared at him, he didn't know why it sounded so compelling, the man himself was, for some reason, compelling. He almost felt like he wanted to know more about this guy, he just brought about curiosity to Nagato. About to say something himself, but an arm was put in front of him, a Rinnegan eye glanced over at Yahiko, who was the one holding the arm in front of his friend.

"What you're saying...it sounds too good to be true. Are you trying to use us?" Yahiko said, he could see how the masked man stared at Nagato and he didn't like it at all, "I'm sorry, but we're not interested."

"The way you're going about things, it's all wrong. You'll learn one day that I'm right." The man shook his head at this, frowning underneath his mask.

Yahiko only rolled his eyes at what he said though and turned around, "Lets go, Nagato, Konan." starting to walk off. Konan followed without hesitation, but they both noticed Nagato seeming to be very slow about following, his focus was on the masked man. Their leader didn't seem to like this, getting a little tough with his friend, "Nagato, follow, right now." his voice was a little harsh, but only because he wanted to make sure the red head followed him. No way was he going to let him friend fall for any tricks.

The boy flinched at Yahiko's voice and gave a quiet nod, starting to follow, though a voice from the man behind them said, "I'll come back to this spot every day..." this made the Rinnegan eyes look back at him, he noticed that the stranger was speaking to him directly, "If you want to know more...if not, I know one day you'll understand." an eye stared at Nagato through the mask, "I know for sure, you will, Nagato." then he suddenly seemed to suck himself up into some sort of jutsu and was gone.

The red head silently stared at the spot where the man had once been, damning himself for being so curious. Though before Yahiko could say anything, followed after them, trying not to seem bothered by the fact the masked man seemed so interested in him. Not to mention how familiar he felt. He just had to pay a visit to this spot again one day...he wanted to know more. Not about the plan, but him in general.

Weeks passed, and the man in the mask would not leave Nagato's mind. He couldn't find a time to go out and try to see him without Yahiko or Konan knowing. However one day, the three of them had been in a pretty intense battle and Nagato had been injured, enough to the point he was forced to stay at one of their hideouts while everyone else went out to the battlefield again. It's not like he was so badly injured he couldn't fight, he just had a stab wound in a non-vital area on his torso. His friends always seemed to want to protect him more than anything, he wanted to protect them instead. Though as he thought, now was a good time to sneak away to see if he could meet that man. Even if he was hurt, it may be the chance he would get. He threw on the usual organization cloak and tried to not make it seem obvious that underneath it, he was injured. He was nervous about going there alone like this, but he slowly made his way there.

Soon making it to that area that was shielded from the rain, and saw that masked man sitting on a rock calmly. As if he was expecting the red head any moment. As soon as Nagato's footsteps were heard in that area, the head turned over and he said, "Ah, so you finally showed up."

The Rinnegan user stood a few feet away, a little frozen. He wasn't used to doing things on his own without Yahiko's say, but he just wanted to know. Shaking off some fear that he felt, he spoke, "I...just want to know more about you..."

The man stood up from where he was and looked at the red head, "Oh? What do you want to know about me?"

"I...don't know really..." Nagato admitted, "But...you seem so familiar...and your plan, I don't get why you'd want something like a dreamworld...It sounds impossible to me." trying to stay a bit away from him.

A sigh came from the masked man and he said, "I wish you could understand. I want nothing more than to make this world better, and this is the only solution for this hopeless reality." Nagato could have sworn he saw something red coming from the eye hole of the mask for a moment as he was glanced at. If he was Madara, he'd have the Sharingan right?

"I doubt it's the only solution..." The Rinnegan user frowned a bit at what he said.

"It is, I know one day you'll know that it is." The man nodded to him. Inside the man was just thinking, _Damn it Nagato, don't let yourself realize how hopeless this world is the same way I did..._

Though what he was thinking was unknown to the red head, who just looked to the side a bit, "I don't think I will...but-" he was going to say more though his wound suddenly started to act up. He had walked a lot there and his wound had opened up. The bandages staining and the blood leaking. Wincing and held the pained area.

"Hmm? Are you injured?" The voice didn't sound concerned, but the masked man was heading over to the cringing boy.

"N-No...keep away from me..." Nagato said nervously, moving back a bit, but had to hold onto his injury that was hurting.

"I'm not planning on hurting you." Yet at least, "Let me look at that." suddenly right in front of him, which made the boy jump in shock.

He swallowed and stared at the masked face in front of him, "You...better not try anything..." he was pretty submissive, though he was confident that he would be able to stop him if he tried to hurt him or anything else.

The man said nothing more, but grabbed onto Nagato and forced him to sit against the wall of the rocky area, a bit gently though. He didn't want to make him not trust him until he got him to join him. For now he opened up the cloak, there not being any shirt under so the bloody bandages were obvious. It was cold out so some cold air hit the pale skin, making the red head shiver as he watched cautiously.

"Seems pretty bad, and yet you came here to see me." A finger poked the bandages a little, watching the boy twitch at this. He seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Wait here." then he had disappeared, almost seeming to absorb himself like before.

Nagato was very confused at this and still was, sitting there and it only took a couple of minutes for him to appear back the same way with some new bandages. He could tell, the masked man was trying to gain his trust...he still had a bad feeling while around him. Though this familiar feeling when around him, it was...just so weird. Nostalgic maybe.

The man walked back over and sat somewhere in front of him so that he could start removing the bloody bandages. He could tell how nervous the boy was around him. It was understandable, but he didn't want that right now. He had to help convince him to join in his plan, even if it was a slow process. Once he had the bandages off, he started to replace them with clean ones. Nagato found it strange to be being helped by someone that wasn't one of his friends.

Though there was just something about this guy, something that confused him. The red head spoke to him now though, "So...I don't believe you are Madara...so...who are you?"

The man seemed to flinch a bit, looking up at the boy to say, "I am Madara, but if you do not wish to call me by that name, call me something else. Names are nothing to me." then continued to bandage the wound back up.

Nagato still doubted him, only because Yahiko did though. Looking at him and muttered, "Then...give me another name to call you by..."

Without looking up at all, he masked man said, "...Call me Tobi, if you really need another name to call me." it was a name he came up with off the top of his head. However, there was slight feeling of guilt within 'Tobi' when he spoke that name. It reminded him of a name that he had tried to long since forget...

Before he could think more into it, Nagato said, "Okay...Tobi than..." it felt more comfortable to say that then Madara, whom the Rinnegan user was sure he wasn't. It just didn't feel like he was that all-powerful legendary ninja. For now, he just let the man, who he would now call Tobi, continue to bandage the wound.

Soon he finished and he said, "There..." looking up at the one Rinnegan eye that showed on the boy. Those eyes, even if not his, they fit him so well.

Nagato couldn't tell that Tobi was staring at him like this and thinking such things, trying to move away from him a bit at least while saying, "Uh thanks...well, I should...be going..."

The masked man though had grabbed his arms and held him there, "You don't have to leave yet."

The red head didn't really like him doing this, getting nervous like he was going to attack him suddenly, "I...really should get back...my friends could be there worrying about me..."

"I can take you back quickly anytime. There is no need to leave yet. Besides, there is something I'd like to give you." Tobi said to him, holding onto Nagato's arms to keep him there.

"Give me...?" A confused look was on the younger male's face at this.

There were no more words from the other, but he seemed to lift his mask up a bit. For a second there, he felt like pulling off his mask fully, to show Nagato who he was. However it didn't happen like that, instead, the mask lifted enough to where only his lips showed, which, to Nagato's surprise, was pushed into a kiss against his.

The red head at first had no idea what to do when this happened, a blush forming on his cheeks, being a ninja, instinct told him that it was a trap and to get away from him. One side of him though, was yelling at him to kiss back. He didn't even know why, he didn't know this man! Somehow though, the lips felt familiar, though they had a bit of a rough feeling to them, there was just something that reminded him of his first kiss. He ended up giving in a bit, kissing back on a little. Trying to keep himself under control, he couldn't get attached to this stranger. Though he felt like the other had smiled a little when he had kissed back even if only a little, and arms were going around him to pull the smaller boy closer. They were both sitting and they were quite close like this, almost to the point Nagato was on his lap. The red head's arms almost went around Tobi, before he forced himself to push away and glanced to the side.

The masked man frowned at this and said, "Why'd you pull away?" a bit disappointed that he didn't continue kissing him like it seemed he would.

Nagato though, was too afraid it'd be taken too far, and he was too confused on why he even wanted to kiss back. Pulling himself more away from him and slowly stood up, "I...just need to go now..." instantly starting to walk off.

While he was doing that, Tobi stood up and he could hear him say, "I could get you home." he offered.

However his offer was denied, not with words though, but Nagato just started to run off the best he could with his bandaged wound. Even if that would most likely open it up again. The red head soon out of sight and Tobi pulled his mask back down.

A little angry at this, the masked man just disappeared, before appearing in a cave like room and pulling the mask off fully and throwing it to the side.

A voice came from behind him that said, "Hey, you don't seem to be in a good mood. Did something happen, Obito?"

The man turned around to look at the only one who was alive that knew who he really was. Zetsu, the artificial human that seemed to stay quite loyal to him. He looked forward and growled a bit, "I just had a run in with Nagato."

White Zetsu blinked his yellow eye at this then said, "The kid with Madara's Rinnegan? Did you get him to join us yet?"

"No...he ran away from me." Obito said angrily. Inside, all he could think was, _Damn it, my feelings for him are getting in the way of my goals. I never thought seeing him again would have this effect on me. _

"Well, we still need him for the plans." Black Zetsu spoke now, "Do you think you'll be able to get him to join still?"

"I will be able to, or else I'll have to force him." Obito said, "Anyway, I'd like to be alone now." _I want to get Nagato to understand before he has to deal with the same thing I went through..._

"Got it." Both Zetsu said before disappearing into the ground to leave him alone.

When he was got, Obito hit the wall angrily and glared at nothing really.

_Nagato, why are you making this so difficult? Only you are making me feel this way again. I thought I finished with loving someone after..._He inwardly cringed thinking about who he had loved more than anyone else.

He continued to glare at nothing. _You better join me, or else I will do whatever it takes to get you to forward my plans. _

His thoughts were silent for a moment as he sat down somewhere, putting a hand to his scarred face. _Though...even if you join me willingly or not...there is one thing that I will truly make sure of..._

_You __**will**__ be mine._

**Alright so I feel like this chapter was horribly written but I tried my best! I am deciding to continue this and I don't plan to make this very long, but we will see how it goes. **

**I hope you are enjoying this unusual couple and watch as it slowly gets more twisted with Obito!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter to this unusual story. I hope whoever reads this enjoys! Review if you do enjoy it, I always love to read them!**

Weeks, no, months had passed and Nagato never went back to visit the masked man. He was lucky that his friends never found out, he felt bad for keeping a secret from them though. Their organization grew bigger, became more well known. Yet at the same time, people kept dying, so many people that Nagato had come to consider friends. Obito secretly watched as these things happened, but none of these deaths seemed to make him realize yet. It was as if he was waiting for the most horrible thing to happen, to lose someone so precious it would make him go berserk. He had already gone through this, Rin was lost. So who would it take for Nagato to finally understand?

This would soon be answered. The Uchiha was sitting in one of the hideouts that he had created, mask off, sitting in a chair and attempting to relax. He wasn't keeping an eye on the three orphans at the moment, but he had Zetsu watching them. He had recently heard that they had made contact with Hanzo of the Salamander, the Rain's leader. From what he saw, that boy Yahiko seemed happy that they were being recognized, yet Obito could just feel a tragedy waiting to happen.

Suddenly, Zetsu came up from the ground in the room, "Obito!"

It only startled him slightly, used to the artificial being popping out of nowhere. Sharingan eyes looked right to Zetsu and said, "What is it?"

"Those three!" White Zetsu was the one speaking, "They went to meet with that Hanzo guy, and it was a trap!"

Obito sat straight up, but was instantly concerned about Nagato, he tried not to let it show though. If he did, he could play it off as only worrying about the biggest tool in the plan being killed. He did however, ask, "What happened to them? What about Nagato? Is he still alive?"

Zetsu gave a nod then said, "Yeah, he's alive, but he was in a rage when I left. That Yahiko kid died!"

He blinked a few times in slight surprise at the information. So it was Yahiko all along...the one precious person who's death would change Nagato forever. He didn't say a word though, giving a look to Zetsu to show he expected more information, now.

The white side continued to speak at this, "They went there to speak about peace negations, but they took the Konan girl hostage and Yahiko died trying to keep those two safe. I think Nagato is using more of the Rinnegan's power without even realizing it, when I left he was slaughtering all of the ninja there!"

The black side decided to speak, "He used the Gedo Mazo...he's considerably weakened after using it. He has also become crippled from one of Hanzo's attacks." he informed.

Obito stood up now, looking to where his mask was sitting on a table. Walking over to it and picking it, then looked to Zetsu, "I'll deal with Nagato, you no longer have to watch." putting the mask over his face, then using Kamui to disappear, to search for the red head.

_It's my fault...all my fault. _

Tears stung at Rinnegan eyes. Nagato was leaned against a rock, looking at the sky and letting the rain hit his face, letting the drops roll down his cheeks. He wouldn't let the tears fall, he was not some child who cried, Yahiko wouldn't be happy with him. The thought of the man just made his pain worse.

The scene that took place maybe just ten minutes ago was burned into his memory for good. Feeling warm blood drip onto his cold hand from the kunai that had impaled his best friend. Feeling his body almost fall against his before collapsing to the side. Hearing those words whispered to him.

_You are the savior. _

What kind of savior was he? He couldn't protect his best friend, he managed to save Konan, but right after he murdered all those ninja, he weakly forced his legs to carry him behind a rock within that area. Where he yanked off his headband and used a kunai to scratch a line through the symbol. He would never be loyal to a village that killed his friend. Konan was with Yahiko's body, he could barely hear her sobs through the pouring rain. He just needed to be alone, they both needed it at the moment.

Nagato looked down at his horribly burnt legs, they hurt. He was lucky that explosion didn't blast off his legs completely, but they barely worked anymore. He had enough trouble stumbling over somewhere to hide himself. He just continued to stare up at the rain, his scratched out headband in his hand, having a light grip on it, lost in his thoughts.

"Have you finally realized?"

The voice made Nagato snap out of his thoughts. Realizing that the masked man was standing right in front of him, staring down at him. At first, he tried to stand and pull out a kunai in defense, dropping the headband while grabbing one, but he couldn't get himself onto his feet. He managed to get onto his knees and hold the kunai, cringing a little and felt like he could fall forward any minute now.

"You act as though I'm going to attack you, that's not why I'm here." Obito spoke to Nagato, seeing him like this...it hurt him. Looking through the hole in the mask to look the red head over. Seeing his crippled legs, guessing he wouldn't ever be able to walk right again like that.

Nagato had a tough look as he stared up at the man, he was breathing a bit roughly, his body aching a little from it's weak state. Trying not to show his emotional or physical suffering to him, "What...do you mean by 'have I realized'?"

"Have you realized how horrible this hopeless reality is yet?" He asked him, he hated that he had to lose someone so close to him as he did. This was something he wanted Nagato to avoid.

The red head stared at him silently. Did he have an answer to that? Was everything...really so hopeless? His gaze dropped down and there was still some doubt in his eyes, Obito could see this.

"I've already told you my plan...my dream world." The Uchiha decided to continue to speak, "In that world, you will never have to suffer again. None of your friends will either." he could see Nagato was thinking more into it, "Those who have died...will also be brought back." he saw the red head flinch.

Nagato, at this point, had guessed that he knew what had happened. So looked back up at him, with tired, slightly desperate eyes, "Even Yahiko?"

That look pained Obito. He remembered back when he first met the kid. He was so shy, sweet, but scared. You could even say he looked innocent, even with the horrors he had already been through in his life at that point. There was a slight feel of innocence left on Nagato when he mentioned Yahiko. As if there was still that sensitive, scared child still inside of him, desperate to be with his friends again. He understood how he felt all too well. His life was crushed by this reality as well. He was desperate to be with those he cared about again as well.

He was silent for a moment, before he nodded, "Yes...even Yahiko. He will be alive in the world I create. All I need, is your cooperation." _Come with me Nagato...Let me help you escape this reality. _There were so many things he wished to say aloud, but he couldn't show this care to him. The red head had no idea this was the Konoha boy he met those years ago. He never would know...

He didn't get the response he was hoping for, "I...don't know..." Yahiko's dreams were on his mind, what Yahiko had wanted. Wouldn't this be going against his wishes? Or would he really become the savior like this?

Obito frowned at this, about to say more, but then Konan's voice could be heard calling Nagato's name. The red head turned his head to the direction he could hear her voice, her chakra was getting closer. He didn't have time to give an answer, looking to the masked man then saying, "I...will think about it."

It was the best answer he could get at the moment. So Obito gave a nod, starting to disappear with Kamui, saying before he was gone, "If you decide to join me...meet me at that same spot as last time...I'll be waiting there again, every day, the same time we first met." then was gone.

Nagato didn't say anything, but when Konan came running over to him, they both went to one of their hideouts together. However, Nagato asked that Konan keep Yahiko's body stored somewhere. She only took it as he wanted to find a place to bury his body later. The Rinnegan user also didn't mention anything about the man he knew as Tobi and their talk...He had a lot to think on.

A couple months passed, and Konan was horrified at first to see what Nagato had done to Yahiko's body. Chakra rods pierced all over the body, to let him control it as if it was his own body, but it was more like a puppet. He was slowly figuring out the power of the Rinnegan, little by little. Obito lost track of Nagato, it was as if the man disappeared. He couldn't even find his chakra, he was cloaking it. So he stopped trying to find him, and left it up to Zetsu, who kept watch on the Rain village. He reported one day that a mysterious man named Pein had appeared suddenly, and started a civil war within the village. He couldn't get much information on him, but after the couple of months, he was able to report to Obito that the Rain was now under the control of this Pein. The Uchiha was starting to have a feeling Nagato was involved in this somehow...

That day, he was at that spot he said he'd go to every day, always at the same time. Nagato never showed up, but he knew he just had to be patient.

"You are Tobi...correct?" A voice suddenly spoke to him in the name that only Nagato knew. He didn't even sense anyone near by...they must have concealed their chakra well. This voice however, did not belong to that boy.

He looked over to see...Yahiko? He narrowed his eyes a little. No...the Rinnegan was showing in his eyes, and there were obvious piercings all over his face. The man in front of him then let the chakra be known, and it was very obvious now that Nagato's chakra was being sent to Yahiko, or whoever this was now.

Obito stared at the body in front of him and said, "Yes...I assume you're Nagato."

"I'm not going by that...please call me Pein." Yahiko's body politely spoke to him, but didn't deny that he was indeed Nagato.

The Uchiha decided that this was one of the Rinnegan's abilities, so didn't question it anymore, "So...have you made a decision?"

The body named Pein gave a slow nod, a serious, dead expression on the face, "I have..."

The words he heard next, pleased Obito.

"I will join you. Let us create this dream world you speak of."

**Sorry that this took so long to come out for anyone who is still following this! Been busy and lazy with writing it. This is a bit shorter than the others, I apologize for that. This was mostly made to start Nagato's time with Obito, with only knowing him as his own boss, Tobi. I hope you will continue to follow this story! I plan to make this fan fiction more mature next chapter as well. If you don't like sex in these, you're in the wrong place.**

**Please review, I love to read them!**


End file.
